


Драбблы с Mini!CharWars  (Команда Алмы)

by Aizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Драбблы с Mini!CharWars  (Команда Алмы)

ЗАПАД ЕСТЬ ЗАПАД

Один человек влюбляется — в первый раз в жизни и сразу по-настоящему.  
Можно сказать, что он счастлив. Нельзя сказать, что он счастлив.  
Ему приходится мириться с чужим сложным характером, терпеть резкости и даже грубость. Он весел и болтлив — его просят заткнуться и не мельтешить перед глазами. Он всегда рассчитывал последствия и заботился о тех, кто рядом, — ему говорят о том, что ради священной войны нужно жертвовать самым дорогим. Он привык вести себя дружелюбно и вежливо, но прямота его любви — это прямота отточенного клинка.  
Они слишком разные, Запад есть Запад, Восток есть Восток, и этот восток представляется любящему сплошной темнотой — черной формой с серебряными оторочками, тьмой, надвигающейся с Окинавы, шёлком волос, струящихся вдоль узкой спины.  
В свой первый день в Азиатском отделении он несколько раз сворачивает не туда — извилистые коридоры слишком похожи один на другой. В столовой он медлит у двери, вглядывается в склонившихся над тарелками людей — искателей, учёных, экзорцистов. Они тоже похожи, и несколько секунд ему, всегда с такой лёгкостью заводящему друзей, кажется, что он вообще никогда не научится их различать.  
Сидящая сбоку девушка вдруг поднимает голову и ласково, будто хорошему знакомому, машет ему круглой ладошкой с растопыренными пальцами. Свет лампы переливается в её светлых, как сливки, растрёпанных волосах — они того же оттенка, что у него самого, и улыбается она так же; и, может быть, думает он, она тоже приехала сюда потому, что влюбилась.  
Эдгару Мартину, недавно принявшему родовое имя Чанов, становится неловко за свои идиотские опасения.  
Я дурак, думает он, я дурак и параноик; разумеется, всё будет хорошо. 

 

КАДРОВЫЙ ВОПРОС

— Ну и как мне писать? — тоскливо спрашивает лаборант. Веки у него покрасневшие, глаза тусклые.  
— Да как знаешь, — сочувственно зевает старший смены. — Можешь прошлогодний отчёт подклеить.  
— Нет, ну, — лаборант без всякого смысла мнёт в пальцах бланк, — я ж объяснял. Оформлять ещё, печать нужно треугольную вместо круглой, где её возьмёшь ночью. Да и как я оформлю нового сотрудника посреди квартала? Это тебе не инвентарный номер присвоить. Скажут: а почему оклада нет? Почему личное дело не заведено? Мне ведь отвечать! Чуть что, сразу Джейксон виноватый. А что Джейксон спал, понимаешь, три часа и то в понедельник, это, понимаешь, никого не…  
Его плаксивый голос сливается с глухим гулом аппаратов, мерным зудом работающих машин жизнеобеспечения: з-з-зы… Джейксон вам не рыжий… з-з-зы… з-зу…  
— Да плевать! — взрывается старший. — Хочешь «оборудованием» — пиши «оборудованием», мне-то что? Не нуди только!  
Джейксон умолкает с перекошенным ртом, точно подавившись своим нытьём.  
— Тогда пусть не смотрит, — говорит он, косясь влево. — Чего он смотрит на меня.  
Старший невольно тоже глядит на крышку запечатанной стеклянной капсулы. Когда он здесь ещё не работал, при слове «чрево» он почему-то представлял себе разбухший белёсый живот, плавающий в соляном растворе, как медуза. Не тощего, почти бесплотного мальчишку уж точно.  
Секунду старший вглядывается в раскрытые глаза, мутно-голубые от спазма. Смысла в них — не больше, чем в отблеске ламп обогрева на стекле.  
— Брось ты, — говорит старший. Что за…  
— Я дежурю, а он смотрит, — шепчет лаборант. — Вы скажите ему, чтоб не смотрел. Я ж объяснял, рассказывал: посуди, говорю, сам. Чуть что, сразу Джейксон виноватый, а что у Джейксона своё начальство есть…  
— Скажу, — кивает старший. — Всё всем скажу. Не переживай.  
И где теперь искать нового дежурного, мрачно думает он. Уже не смешно; каждый месяц одно и то же, — излучение тут какое-то, что ли.

И нечего так пялиться, ясно?

 

КОНТРАКТ

Голос говорит:  
— Если скажешь «нет», я уйду и больше тебя не побеспокою. Вообще никто и никогда не побеспокоит. Знаешь, о чём я? Ну конечно, знаешь.  
Голос незнаком Алме и уж совершенно точно принадлежит не тому, кто показывал картинки. Тот был как чужие безжалостные пальцы, шарящие в памяти, этот — как рука, что поддерживает, не давая упасть.  
— Теперь тебе известна правда. Собираешься смириться с тем, что с вами сделали? Я думал о тебе лучше, Алма Карма из проекта «Второй экзорцист».  
И вдруг оказывается, что спорить с голосом совсем не хочется. Оказывается, разочаровать или обидеть этот голос — очень страшно. Оказывается, Алма ещё умеет бояться.  
(что-то в нём умеет бояться  
что-то что тянется к этому голосу всей своей сутью)  
А голос вдруг говорит, и звучащее в этих словах страдание — неподдельное и чистое:  
— Знаешь, он ведь жив. Жить, искать и ждать так больно. Особенно когда долго. Так ужасно больно, девочка…  
На этот раз Алма находит силы возразить.  
«Он искал не меня. Её».  
— Глупышка ты, глупышка, — таким тоном ребёнку предлагают лакомство. — Ведь ты и есть она.  
Таким тоном интересуются у полумёртвого, нужно ли ему лекарство:  
— Хочешь снова стать собой?  
Алма совсем недавно был ребёнком, и видел умирающих, и Алма вдруг думает холодно и спокойно: а ведь это я сейчас спрошу у него, чего он хочет.  
Я спрошу, что ему за дело до нас, и кто был тот первый, с картинками, и почему мы, черт подери, разговариваем мыслями.  
Я спрошу, откуда он знает Ю.  
И ещё спрошу, чего он ждёт взамен, — потому что все они хотят чего-то взамен: сначала тебя воскрешают из мёртвых, а потом хотят получить плату, так бывает всегда, потом они приходят, чтобы взять своё, но теперь я не знаю, что ещё у меня можно взять, и боюсь, что мне нечем больше платить.  
Я задам ему все эти вопросы, если он не сможет ответить на них, тогда я…  
— Вы Бог? — спрашивает Алма.  
И голос вдруг начинает смеяться, голос дробится, рассыпается хохотом, от которого глубоко в груди становится легко и щёкотно,  
(что-то в нём тоже хохочет что-то в нём считает этот вопрос таким забавным просто умора  
почему что смешного)  
а потом произносит понимающе, и властно, и ласково — так, что любое сомнение кажется святотатством:  
— Пожелай, Алма Карма. Позови её. Зови всем сердцем, изо всех сил, и тебя непременно услышат. Я обещаю.  
(верить я хочу верить ему как я хочу верить)  
(не смей не смей проклятый кретин не смей алма алма-а)  
(верить)  
Последнее, что он запоминает, уже изменяясь, — смех и голос, повторяющий снова и снова:  
— Тебя услышат. Тебя услышат. Тебя…  
Тебя услышат.  



End file.
